A Dream Goes On Forever
by Karen Rhine
Summary: When Heero is unexprectedly killed, will Wufei be able to accept his death peacefully or will the fact that he's actually gone forever effect him TOO much? Yaoi 1x5


A Dream Goes On Forever  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing. I also don't own Tood Rundgren's 'A Dream Goes On Forever'. It's a beautiful song and I thought it goes good with this story.  
  
Warning- A few deaths. Wufei flashbacks. Yaoi 1x5  
  
/.../ Song lyrics  
  
/A million old soldiers will fade away  
  
But a dream goes on forever  
  
I'm left standing here,  
  
I've got nothing to say  
  
All is silent within my dreams/  
  
Heero and Wufei sat quietly in the park, nobody else around. They sat there, talking quietly.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it..." Heero murmered slightly. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen such a beautiful sunset before." Was the reply. Then, Heero's cell phone rang, breaking the silence. He answered it and talked for a few minutes before hanging up.  
  
"What was that about?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It was Quatre. He wants us back at his house." Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He's our mother now?" he questioned curiously. Heero chuckled slightly.  
  
"No. He saw a news report about a guy going around killing people," Heero informed him. "So he wants us home."  
  
"Such a worry... He worries about everything," Wufei sighed, both of them standing up.  
  
"Oh well. You know he-" Wufei looked over at Heero, curious why his friend had cut his sentance short.  
  
Heero was silently starting over at the bushes, one hand reacing into his back pocket for his gun.  
  
"What is it?" Wufei whispered. Al the reply he got was a nod toward the bushes. Looking carefully, Wufei saw a man crouching in the bushes with a semi-automatic 9mm rifle. Before anyone could do anything, the man leaped out and fired at Heero. Even right after a bullet made impact with his chest, he fired back, killing the man instantly. Wufei caught Heero ijn his arms right before he hit the ground.  
  
"Wufei, I..." Heero started. Wufei placed his index finger gently over Heero's lips.  
  
"Quiet Heero. Talking won't help your condition. I'll get your cell phone. I'll call an ambulance," he tried to reassure him.  
  
"No," Heero replied, shaking his head. "A doctor won't help me now."  
  
/A thousand true loves will live and die  
  
But a dream goes oon forever  
  
The days and the years will go streaking by  
  
But the time has stopped within my dream/  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Meieran!" Wufei screamed, watching his wife getting killed in battle.  
  
"I will always be... Nataku!!!" Meiran screamed. There suddenly was an explosion. Wufei dreaded what he realized. I had actually happened...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"No, Heero. You can't die!" Wufei sobbed. Heero raised a weak hand and wiped away the Chinese boy's tears.  
  
"Don't cry for my sake. I've klled too many people in my life. I have realized what war really is. Innocent people died... and I didn't even care! I think I really deserve this..." be looked into Wufei's eyes. "I feel very honered to know you and become your friend."  
  
Wufei saw him mouth the words 'I love you' and his eyes fluttered slightly, closing. He quietly placed his dead friend on the bench and pulled out his cell phone to call Quatre's house. The others needed to know the news... before anyone else did.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Hey, get off me," Wufei whispered. Meiran, who was leaning on his shoulder, didn't move.  
  
"Hey! Wake up! I haven't proved myself a good husband yet!" he yelled holding Meiran by her shoulders. He was too late. Chang Meiran was actually dead...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
It ws a rainy night at the gravesite of the Perfect Soldier, known to everyone as Heero Yuy. Wufei was kneeling down at the foot of the grave, getting drenched. The other three pilots stood silently behind him, Quatre and Trowa the only ones with umbrellas.  
  
"Whereever you are... you're in a better place Heero..." Quatre commented, placing flowers at his grave and walking to the car. Trowa whispered Heero's real name, a tear falling from his visable, then he too went to the car. Duo, also drenched, kneeled down next to Wufei and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked quietly. Wufei moved loose strands of hair away from their place by his eyes.  
  
"No... all the people I've ever loved are dead..." he muttered. Duo hugged him slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Wufei. Things will turn out okay. We'll be in the car." He stood up and walked off. Wufei stood up and placed flowers on three graves. They were marked: Chang Meiran, Treize Kushranada, and Heero Yuy. Then, he turned around and walked off, leaving the three gravestones under the big oak tree.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"That... was beautiful... Wufei," Treize said weakly.  
  
"No Treize! How could you?!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Bye Wufei, my eternal friend. I am honered I could fight with you pilots." Wufei watched as the mobile suit holding Treize Kushranada exploded in the depths of space.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
/You're so long ago and so far away  
  
But my dream lives on forever  
  
I guess I believe that I'll see you one day  
  
For without it there is no dream/  
  
Rgith as Duo walked into Wufei's room to check up on him, he saw the Chinese holding a gun to his head.  
  
"NO WUFEI!" he yelled, running over and grabbing the gun right as Wufei was about to pull the trigger. He threw it against the wall and looked right at Wufei.  
  
"Whjy'd you do that Duo Maxwell?!"  
  
"Because your life is worth more than that! Heero wouldn't want you to kill yourself so recklessly!" he shouted. Wufei said nothing in return.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
" Tell me Wufei... how many more? How many more people must we kill. How many times do I have to kill that little girl and her puppy? Zero won't tell me anything... Tell me Wufei..." Heero muttered, letting his Gundam fall into the water. Wufei could do nothing but stare in amazement.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Up in Heaven, Heero was standing with a black-haired girl and a brown- haired man.  
  
"So... he's doing okay?" the other two asked.  
  
"Yeah," Heero answered, nodding. "He's fine."  
  
/You're so far away and so long ago  
  
But my dream goes on forever  
  
And how much I loved you you'll never know  
  
'Til you join me within me dream/  
  
The End!! 


End file.
